Beck et Les Trois Chambres Bordéliques
by Taranis K
Summary: [Pour le Forum de Tous les Périls] Dans chacune des trois chambres, Dame Maquerelle parle, et à chaque fois, une histoire se crée. [Recueil de prompts] #3 : Beck et le déluge.
1. Beck et les buveurs de lait

_Bienvenue, bienvenue dans Les Trois Chambres Bordéliques !_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous vous accueillons dans la Chambre d'Émeraude._

 _(Nous informons nos aimables visiteurs que ce texte est issu du topic_ Le Bordel du Cœur de l'Aurore _du_ Forum de Tous les Périls. _)_

 _Le thème du jour était :_ Usopp & Bouteille à la mer.

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **#1 : Beck et les buveurs de lait.**

* * *

— Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, lentement. Il baignait la mer de ses rayons orangés qui se teintait de ces belles couleurs. La vue était à couper le souffle, sans un seul navire. Rien que la nature à l'état brute. Tu aurais dû voir ça !

— Ça a l'air magnifique, Usopp !

— Les mouettes volaient au-dessus de la plage, elles caquetaient, elles guettaient le moindre morceau de nourriture. Mais rien, elles devaient se contenter des poissons qu'elles pêchaient. Leurs cris s'associaient à la marée, les vagues venaient lécher la plage, déposant quelques coquillages sur le rivage.

Je m'arrête, fais une courte pause. J'observe Kaya, m'assure que mon histoire la subjugue. Elle sourit, se penche par la fenêtre, avide d'en savoir davantage. Elle adore tellement mes histoires qu'une simple introduction la fascine. Elle a hâte que je continue.

Elle sourit, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Assis sur une branche, pile en face d'elle, je vérifie mon équilibre, garde le dos bien droit pour conserver une certaine prestance. J'adopte un air confiant, préparant avec soin mes effets.

— A l'époque, je n'avais que six ans ! C'était quelques temps après avoir vaincu l'immense poisson rouge, j'étais reparti en mer, prêt à affronter ma destinée !

— Et tu es arrivé sur cette plage, c'est ça ?

— Oui ! J'ai amarré mon bateau de l'autre côté de l'île. Elle n'était pas bien grande en fait, et j'en ai rapidement fait le tour. Mais sa flore valait le coup d'œil ! Une jungle dense, qui ne s'arrêtait que pour laisser place à la plage de sable blanc.

— Oh ! Et tu as affronté d'horribles créatures ? Dis, Usopp !

— Si cela n'avait été que ça, je n'aurais rien à te raconter, voyons ! C'est encore plus palpitant !

Les yeux de Kaya brillent d'émerveillement. Elle veut découvrir ce qui a pu m'arriver sur cette île, sur cette plage. Alors je souris, attendant encore quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

— Pendant que le soleil se couchait au loin, j'avançai sur cette plage. Les embruns marins me saisissaient, j'avais envie de rester là un moment. Alors je m'approchai de l'eau, et je m'installai sur le sable. Je profitais de cet instant paisible. Et c'est là que je la vis !

— Et ? Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Usopp !

— Une bouteille ! Une bouteille avait été jetée à la mer, et elle est apparue juste sous mes yeux.

— Oh ! Il y avait un message à l'intérieur ?

— Bien sûr ! Attends, je vais m'en rappeler…

Je fais mine de me concentrer, de chercher les mots exacts de ce message. Puis mon visage s'éclaire, comme pris d'une illumination. Je modifie ma voix pour la faire plus rocailleuse, digne d'un petit vieux.

— _« Ah ! J'ignore si cela fonctionnera, si quelqu'un trouvera un jour cette lettre. Hé hé, peut-être que mon trésor restera inconnu de tous finalement. »_

— Un trésor !

Elle s'excuse aussitôt de m'avoir interrompue alors que j'essaie de me rappeler le contenu de cette lettre. Je lui souris pour la pardonner.

— _« Mais toi, qui lis ces lignes ! Ah ! Peut-être seras-tu digne de dégotter le légendaire trésor du vieux Beck ! Qui est Beck, te demandes-tu ? C'est moi, pardi ! Ah, il est loin le temps où les jeunes gens se souvenaient encore de mes exploits. J'étais un pirate, un vrai ! voguant bien avant l'arrivée de ce Roger. Un buveur de lait, si tu veux mon avis… Mais je sais bien que tout cela ne t'importe que peu. Je suis sûr que tu lis ce message en diagonale depuis que tu as vu le mot trésor écrit. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est savoir comment le trouver. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je connais ces frissons de la chasse au trésor, cette envie de découvrir des coffres remplis d'or ! Malheureusement, je suis bien trop vieux désormais, et la mort me guette d'un instant à un autre. Alors écoute-moi bien, ou plutôt lis très attentivement ce qui va suivre, marin d'eau douce… Car par Davy Jones, sans cela, tu ne dégotteras jamais mon trésor ! »_

Je fais une pause, reprends mon souffle. Kaya ne souffle mot, elle attend. Elle est pendue à mes lèvres. Je pourrais lui dire ce que je veux qu'elle me croirait. Cette sensation est grisante.

— _« Un poisson ne sait rien de sa destinée. Il aura beau remonter le courant, il ne connaîtra rien des autres rivières, de l'océan. Pourtant, l'arbre hurleur sera son salut. Lui seul contient la clef de la destinée ! L'eau éclaboussera alors l'aigle de pierre, révélant l'antre du néant._

 _Et si jamais tu es aussi stupide qu'un poisson hors de l'eau, alors souviens-toi que le problème n'est pas le problème en lui-même. Le problème est ton attitude par rapport à ce problème. Tu comprends ?_

 _Allez, à la revoyure, marin d'eau douce !_

 _Beck. »_

J'observe Kaya avec attention. Elle réfléchit à cette énigme, essayant de déchiffrer les mots mystérieux de Beck. Elle s'imagine à ma place, se projette sur cette île en quête de ce fameux trésor. Alors je la laisse faire avec un léger sourire. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder tant elle est adorable.

— Oh je sais ! Ce sont des métaphores qui indiquent le chemin à suivre ! Hm ça veut dire que cette histoire de poisson… Tu as dû remonter un cours d'eau, jusqu'à ce fameux arbre hurleur !

— C'est ça ! Je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé ce trésor en moins de deux, Kaya !

Elle m'adresse un large sourire qui me met du baume au cœur. Jamais je ne cesserai de lui redonner la joie de vivre, malgré sa maladie.

— Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une rivière sur cette petite île, alors la trouver n'a pas été bien difficile. Je l'ai donc remontée, aux aguets. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait cet arbre hurleur, mais mon instinct me disait que je ne pouvais pas le louper.

— A quoi ressemblait-il ?

— A un arbre comme à un autre ! Non, la clef était de tendre l'oreille, et aussi de passer par là au bon moment.

— Vraiment ?

— Il y avait un petit oiseau, de cette taille-là.

Je joins mes deux mains pour lui montrer. Cet oiseau hurleur aurait pu tenir entre mes deux mains.

— Mais il hurlait si fort ! On l'entendait de toute la jungle, et même de la plage !

Elle n'en revient pas, et je souris encore.

— Et ensuite, comment tu as fait Usopp ?

— J'ai découvert que l'arbre était creux, et il contenait une petite boîte métallique. Je l'ai donc récupérée et elle contenait une clef.

— La clef du coffre !

— Exactement. Mais fallait-il encore que je trouve le coffre, ce qui a été une autre paire de manches !

À nouveau, elle se met à réfléchir en quête d'une réponse. Je la laisse faire, lui donnant sa chance. Kaya est brillante après tout.

— Un aigle de pierre… Qu'est-ce que cela peut être… Quelle était la phrase, déjà ?

— _« L'eau éclaboussera alors l'aigle de pierre, révélant l'antre du néant. »_

— Hm, de l'eau… Oh ! Tu as dû verser de l'eau sur un rocher !

Mon sourire s'élargit. Elle est la meilleure.

— Trouver ce trésor aurait été d'une facilité pour toi ! Il y avait plusieurs rochers à côté de l'arbre hurleur, alors avec ma gourde, je les ai tous arrosés. Et sur l'un d'eux est apparu le dessin d'un aigle !

— Ouah ! Mais… Et l'antre du néant ?

— C'était un trou ! Il fallait pousser le rocher, et on découvrait en-dessous l'entrée d'un tunnel.

— Ce Beck était vraiment ingénieux !

— C'est un pirate, Kaya ! Bien sûr qu'il était ingénieux !

Elle rit aux éclats, et je limite dans la foulée.

— Et ensuite, Usopp ? Raconte !

— Je me suis aventuré dans ce tunnel avec une torche, car je n'y voyais même pas à trois mètres ! C'était très sombre, mais j'ai persévéré. Et alors que j'avançais, j'ai trébuché sur un lourd objet en bois, à moitié enterré.

— Le coffre ! s'écrie-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

— Oui ! Je l'ai déterré, et j'ai pu l'ouvrir avec la clef trouvée dans l'arbre.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? Usopp !

Je la laisse mariner un peu, elle insiste en riant. Elle mime des gestes, comme quoi elle m'ébourifferait les cheveux si elle avait été assise à côté de moi pour me faire payer que je la fasse attendre.

— Le coffre était très lourd… finement orné. Alors je l'ai ouvert, lentement, fébrile à l'idée de découvrir ce trésor. Et quel trésor !

— Usopp !

— Des pièces d'or et des gemmes ! C'était magnifique ! Le coffre en était plein, il y en avait pour plusieurs millions de berrys.

— Mais c'est superbe ! Et tu as réussi à trouver ce trésor tout seul ! Tu es vraiment génial Usopp !

— Hé hé je suis un fier guerrier des mers après tout !

Nous rions encore, appréciant avec plaisir ce faux souvenir. Mais Kaya sourit, et c'est le plus important. Tant pis si je mens.

— Usopp, raconte-moi une autre histoire !

Tant que je peux faire sourire Kaya, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

Et au loin, dans ce petit village de Syrupp, une âme erre sur la plage, maugréant contre vents et marées. Elle serre dans sa main un papier déchiré et chiffonné. Dans l'autre elle tient une bouteille contenant une lettre.

Pourquoi a-t-elle décidé de courir après le fameux trésor de Beck déjà ? La raison lui échappe complètement.

Mais elle l'a trouvé, ce trésor, après avoir lutté pour déchiffrer cette stupide énigme. Une fois dans cette soi-disant « antre du néant », trouver le coffre n'a pas été bien compliqué. En revanche, la récompense a été bien différence de ce à quoi cette personne s'attendait.

Dans le coffre, pas la moindre pièce d'or. Pas le moindre joyau. Rien. Nada. Que de la poussière et une autre lettre.

Une simple lettre, signée Beck.

 _Bravo pour être arrivé jusque là, marin d'eau douce !_

 _Tu es donc digne de recevoir cette noble mission._

 _Fais une bonne action : fais une liste des cons._

 _Beck._

* * *

 _Dès que j'ai eu ce prompt, j'ai rapidement eu l'idée, et c'était très drôle à écrire. Puis forcément, comme à mon habitude, des références se sont glissées automatiquement sous ma plume (je compte quatre œuvres différentes en tout !)._

 _Concernant la fin d'ailleurs, c'est un parallèle au fait que toutes les histoires mensongères que raconte Usopp finissent par se réaliser. J'ai trouvé ça drôle d'y faire une mention._

 _Et puis soyez sympa, laissez un peu de nourriture que constitue la review pour l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	2. Beck et les mandarines

_Re-bienvenue dans Les Trois Chambres Bordéliques !_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous vous accueillons une nouvelle fois dans la Chambre d'Émeraude._

 _(Nous informons nos aimables visiteurs que ce texte est issu du topic_ Le Bordel du Cœur de l'Aurore _du_ Forum de Tous les Périls. _)_

 _Le thème du jour était :_ Nojiko & La splendeur de la boue.

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **#2 : Beck et les mandarines.**

* * *

Tu adores les mandarines.

Cela ne fait aucun doute. Personne ne peut oser prétendre le contraire. Les mandarines sont toute ta vie. Ton passé, ton présent, ton futur… Tu n'imagines pas ta vie sans l'ombre d'une mandarine.

Tout d'abord, leur odeur. Cette fragrance acidulée d'agrume t'envoûte toujours autant, peu importent les années qui passent. Tu te sens voyager dès que l'odeur typique de la mandarine frôle tes narines. Même les yeux bandés tu saurais la distinguer d'une orange ou d'une clémentine. Seuls les ignares peuvent affirmer que ces trois fruits sont la même chose.

Cette odeur te ramène aussi à ta chère mère, Bellemere. Tu te rappelles sans peine de son parfum à la mandarine que tu adorais respirer lorsque tu lui faisais un câlin. Jamais tu n'oublieras ta mère, cette femme qui a sacrifié sa vie pour affirmer haut et fort que vous étiez une famille. Elle est ton modèle, celle que tu aspires à devenir.

Ensuite, leur couleur. Cet orange vif te rappelle les cheveux de ta tendre sœur Nami. Parfois tu t'assois à une table, une mandarine sous les yeux, et tu réfléchis. Tu imagines la vie de Nami qui parcoure les mers en compagnie de l'équipage de Luffy, les sauveurs du village de Kokoyashi. Tu l'envies un peu, tu aimerais être avec elle, parce qu'elle est ta petite sœur, et tu tiens à veiller sur elle.

Puis leur forme. La rondeur de la mandarine te rappelle aussi les jeux que tu avais avec ta sœur. Vous vous amusiez avec les pelures, en les faisant sécher, ou en essayant de reconstituer la forme ronde du fruit.

Et enfin, leur goût si particulier. La cuisine de ta mère contenait presque toujours des mandarines dans chacun de ses plats. Au petit-déjeuner, elle te servait un jus de mandarine fraîchement pressé. Pour le midi, elle préparait souvent un délicieux canard à la mandarine, un pur régal. À quatre heures ? Cela dépendant de son humeur du jour. Smoothie à la mandarine, crème brulée à la mandarine, ou encore une glace à la mandarine. Bellemere adorait innover, tester de nouvelles recettes pour ravir vos papilles. Et pour le dîner, elle se plaisait toujours à cuisiner du poisson mariné avec des zestes de mandarine.

La mandarine a toujours dicté ta vie. Elle accompagne tes pas depuis que Bellemere t'a adoptée, et tu ne changerais cela pour rien au monde.

Alors tu as repris son œuvre, fière d'être sa fille. Si Nami parcourt les mers pour poursuivre ses rêves, tu t'occupes des mandariniers de Kokoyashi qui ont bercé votre enfance. Tu refuses de les laisser mourir, et tu t'en occupes donc comme de la prunelle de tes yeux.

Chaque jour, tu entretiens les arbres, cueillent les fruits s'ils sont mûrs. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception. Tu marches d'un pas tranquille sur un sentier de terre, bordant la rivière en contrebas, un panier d'osier rempli de mandarines. Malgré l'hiver, le climat est clément, les températures agréables. Il a plu cette nuit, le chemin est un peu boueux, mais ce n'est pas cela qui t'arrête.

Ton petit pull te tient chaud et repousse la fraîcheur du soir. Après avoir ramassé les mandarines, tu en as profité pour te promener un peu dans les environs du village. Depuis que les pirates d'Arlong sont partis, tu peux errer dans la campagne sans craindre de te faire attaquer par les hommes-poissons. Tu ne remercieras jamais assez Luffy de vous avoir libérés de leur joug.

Le sourire aux lèvres, tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le soleil se couche doucement, les premières étoiles apparaissent. Rentrer après la nuit tombée ne t'effraie plus, et tu apprécies ces moments de tranquillité que tu t'octroies une fois le travail dans le verger terminé.

Tu trébuches soudainement. Tes pieds se sont pris dans une roche qui dépasse du sol. Tu manques de tomber, mais tu parviens tant bien que mal à conserver ton équilibre. Mais tes mandarines, tes précieuses mandarines, elles ne connaissent pas la même chance. Plusieurs d'entre elles tombent du panier d'osier et roulent sur le chemin. Elles dévalent le petit dénivelé herbeux, droit vers la rivière, mais la boue du rivage les freine juste à temps.

Tu soupires de soulagement, et tu descends à ton tour, prudemment pour ne pas tomber. Faire un tour dans la boue ne t'enchante guère, et tu préfères t'abstenir.

Et c'est là que tu l'aperçois. Un peu en retrait, caché derrière un énorme chêne, un vieil homme est assis dans la boue, une canne à pêche entre les mains. C'est la première fois que tu le vois ici, sur ton île, alors tu ne peux t'empêcher de le détailler.

Son dos voûté semble porter toute la vieillesse qui l'accable et qui se retranscrit dans ses rides marquées. La peau halée et rabougrie, elle contraste avec ses vêtements beiges, usés par d'innombrables voyages. Son veston marron est même troué, et un morceau de pain sec dépasse de l'une des poches. Le seul habit en parfait état, c'est son béret kaki qui cache son début prononcé de calvitie, ne laissant apparaître qu'une partie de ses cheveux gris et clairsemés.

Mais ce qui t'interpelle le plus chez cet étrange personnage, ce sont ses pieds. L'étonnement te fige quelques secondes. Il est pieds nus. La boue les recouvre en partie, a séché sur ses chevilles et même son pantalon délavé. Tu distingues aussi une cicatrice qui traverse son pied droit jusqu'à son mollet.

Pourquoi diable est-il pieds nus ?

— Fais t'y pas ta timide, mam'zelle.

Tu sursautes. Il ne s'est même pas retourné pour te voir. T'a-t-il entendu arriver ? Mais comment a-t-il alors pu savoir que tu es une femme ? Tu as pourtant la certitude absolue de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant. Tu n'y comprends rien.

— Tes mandarines ont failli faire trempette. C'aurait t'y pas été dommage, mam'zelle ?

Tu t'approches doucement, faisant attention à ne pas marcher dans la boue pour ne pas glisser. Ce vieil homme a piqué ta curiosité.

— Qui êtes-vous, monsieur ?

— Crévindiou, monsieur ? Par Davy Jones ! Personne m'a t'y donné du monsieur depuis des années !

Sa voix rocailleuse et grave donne une sonorité particulière à ses paroles qui te laisse bouche bée. À dire vrai, tout cet étrange personnage te laisse quelque peu pantoise.

— Je ne voulais pas vous offenser…

— M'offenser ? s'écrie-t-il soudainement. C'est t'y pas vrai ? J'ai l'air d'être l'un d'ces buveurs de lait, mam'zelle ?

Il te décontenance. Son ton aigri te déstabilise, et les mots te manquent. Pourtant, même s'il hausse le ton, il ne bouge pas d'un iota. Il reste concentré sur la rivière et sa canne à pêche.

Mais comment diable es-tu censée te comporter avec lui ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que désigne cette drôle d'expression que tu n'as jamais entendue auparavant : « buveur de lait ». Est-ce vraiment une insulte, ou tu fabules ?

— Par Davy Jones !

Tu sursautes. Il s'est brusquement retourné et il darde son regard perçant sur toi. Ses yeux gris te fixent intensément sans même ciller.

— Crévindiou, mais avec t'y quoi ils vous remplissent la cervelle d'nos jours ? D'la pisse d'cheval ?

Cette fois-ci, tu ne peux te retenir de le dévisager, atterrée. Tu te demandes si c'est bien lui qui vient de parler, ou si ton esprit ne te joue pas des tours.

— Oui c'est à t'y qu'j'parle, mam'zelle. Ou tes oreilles sont tellement crottées que t'entends plus rien ?

Tu ne le lâches pas du regard. Ce vieux sort vraiment de nulle part. Peut-être est-ce une hallucination ? Tu as dû rester trop longtemps sous le soleil.

Un silence s'installe. Vous vous toisez sans rien dire. Tu es de toute façon trop perturbée pour des propos cohérent te viennent en tête. Quant à cet inconnu, il reste parfaitement immobile, ses yeux gris braqués droit sur toi. Il n'a pas non plus lâché sa canne à pêche, même si aucun poisson ne se décide à mordre à l'hameçon.

Tu finis par reprendre un minimum de contenance. Tu te redresses, puis te concentres sur l'essentiel. Tes mandarines. Tu les ramasses alors avec précaution, ignorant complètement le vieil homme. Tu pestes contre la boue qui les a recouvertes.

— C'est t'y pas la boue qui va les abîmer, mam'zelle.

Tu sursautes, encore. Tu lâches tes précieuses mandarines qui plongent à nouveau dans la boue. Tu siffles un juron entre tes dents, agacée par ton propre manque d'attention. Puis tu te retournes vers cet inconnu qui cherche la causette. S'il t'insulte encore, il va t'entendre, et il apprendra que même si tu n'es pas une pirate comme ta sœur, tu n'es pas tendre pour autant.

Il te tend alors la main, te surprenant encore.

— Beck.

Un simple nom, posé comme ça dans cette conversation un brin houleuse. Tu arques un sourcil avant de serrer cette main qui t'es offerte. Elle est aussi calleuse et rugueuse que tu l'as imaginé.

— Nojiko.

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, alors tu continues de le dévisager, comme si une réponse pouvait t'apparaître par ce simple geste.

— Krapo i argard aou, ou lé pa blizé guèt ali gro zië, soupire-t-il.

— Pardon ?

Tes yeux se sont écarquillés d'incompréhension, et Beck éclate de rire face à ta réaction. Son rire caverneux te laisse dubitative, et tu as encore l'impression que quelque chose t'échappe totalement.

— C'pas parc'qu'un crapaud t'regarde que t'es obligée d'faire les gros yeux, mam'zelle, daigne-t-il t'expliquer. Ça fait l'chemin là-haut ?

Tu hoches la tête même si tu n'es pas certaine de saisir tous les tenants de cette étrange phrase qui t'a semblé plus tenir de la langue étrangère qu'autre chose.

Alors pour passer à autre chose, tu retournes à tes mandarines échouées dans la boue. Tu les ramasses avec soin, pestant encore contre ton inattention.

— C'est t'y pas la boue qu'va leur faire grand mal, à tes mandarines.

Il t'a déjà dit quelque chose de similaire, mais cette fois-ci, il capte ton attention. Tu l'observes comme si tu l'apercevais pour la première fois. Sans qu'il le sache, il intègre ce cercle fermé des personnes qui connaissent la différence entre une mandarine, une orange et une clémentine. Aussi étrange soit-il, ce vieil homme remonte dans ton estime. Tu lui prêtes donc une oreille attentive.

Il sourit, laissant apparaître sa dentition franchement imparfaite. Plusieurs dents manquent, d'autres ont été remplacées – serait-ce de l'or ? Mais tu ne te t'appesantis pas sur ce détail.

— Rod le pou dan la tët na poin sheveu.

À nouveau, tu ne comprends rien. Pourtant, en cet instant, tu as l'impression de faire face à un ancien qui cherche à transmettre son savoir. Alors tu l'enjoins à continuer, à te fournir les clefs de compréhension qui te font défaut.

— T'y cherches des poux sur un crâne chauve, mam'zelle.

— Je… cherche des ennuis là où il n'y en a pas ? tentes-tu de décoder.

Il hoche la tête sans abandonner son sourire. Cela lui donne un air un peu malaisant, un peu comme à ces pirates que tu vois parfois sur les avis de recherche.

— La boue, c'est t'y qu'un mélange d'eau et de terre, mam'zelle. Rien d'ben grave. Mais t'y es aussi idiote qu'ces buveurs de lait pour y craindre.

Il remue les orteils pour illustrer ses propos. Puis il te subtilise une mandarine sans que tu n'aies le temps de le voir faire. Tu es surprise, tu ne l'imaginais pas aussi rapide.

Beck observe avec minutie le fruit, le tenant sous ses yeux. Avec son pouce, il frotte doucement la boue qui a commencé de sécher. Tu le devines plongé dans ses pensées, sans que tu saches ce que cette mandarine a pu éveiller chez lui.

— Dîtes, mam'zelle… Avec toutes ces mandarines, saurais t'y pas où trouver cette forban d'Bellemere ?

Tu gardes le silence, tant à cause de ton étonnement que de la tristesse liée à tes souvenirs qui se rappelle à toi. Cela ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse arriver à Kokoyashi pour rencontrer ta mère.

— Alors même elle, hein… À croire qu'ces buveurs de lait nous achèv'ront tous.

Ton absence de réponse lui a permis de comprendre sans insister. Tu le remercies intérieurement de ne pas poser davantage de questions. Même si tu as accepté depuis longtemps la disparition de ta mère, tu n'aimes pas pour autant en parler, et encore moins avec des inconnus plus qu'étranges.

— Vous connaissiez Bellemere ?

Tu as hésité un instant, mais finalement, cela t'intrigue trop.

Beck soupire, jette un regard au ciel.

— Ah, Bellemere… Ça c'était une femme, avec sa liqueur d'mandarine à s'taper l'cul par terre. Et elle, surtout, elle n'avait pas peur d'se salir. Tête la première, qu'elle fonçait dans la boue.

Tu arques un sourcil, dubitative. Parle-t-il vraiment de la même Bellemere que toi ?

— Elle aimait la boue, certes t'y pas autant qu'les mandarines, continue-t-il sans remarquer tes doutes. À ses yeux, la boue a l'don d'purger une personne de toutes ses impur'tés. L'pouvoir d'la s'conde chance.

Son regard se perd dans les étoiles qui apparaissent dans la voûte céleste. Puis, après quelques instants de silence où tu as essayé de déterminer s'il parlait bien de ta mère ou non, ses yeux reviennent à nouveau sur toi.

— T'es t'y pas la fille d'cette forban d'Bellemere, pas vrai, mam'zelle ? Elle a tout abandonné pour s'occuper c'deux gamines qu'elle a adoptées.

Le doute n'est plus possible. Il parle bien de la même Bellemere que toi. Tu hoches la tête. Bien que tu sois face à une personne dont tu ne sais rien, tu ne peux décemment pas lier ton lien avec ta mère.

— Alors écoute t'y bien, mam'zelle. S'tu veux perpétuer sa mémoire comme il s'doit, garde les mandarines, et découvre la splendeur d'la boue. Rien n'lui fera plus plaisir qu'ça.

Beck se relève sans te laisser le temps de lui répondre. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se nettoyer, malgré la boue collée à son pantalon. Il ramasse sa canne à pêche, t'offre un sourire édenté, et s'éloigne dans la nuit.

Bien que désemparée par un départ aussi soudain que son apparition, tu fais volte-face et l'interpelles.

— Qui êtes-vous, exactement ?

Il s'arrête un instant, puis tourne la tête vers toi. Il a gardé la mandarine, tu la vois entre ses doigts.

— Ah, ça, mam'zelle… T'y es pas la première à d'mander, fait-il en observant le fruit orange avant de diriger ses yeux gris sur toi. Mais pour cette belle mandarine, j'peux bien t'faire une 'tite faveur.

Il sourit encore. Sa voix rocailleuse résonne dans la campagne déserte.

— J'suis rien d'autre qu'un vieux forban, d'une autre trempe qu'ces buveurs de lait et qu'ces marins d'eau douce qui se prétendent pirates… À toi, j'peux t'y bien t'le dire, mam'zelle. C'fameux Roger, c'était rien d'autre qu'un buveur de lait.

Son sourire s'élargit, puis il reprend son chemin. Il lève sa main qui tient la mandarine en guise de salut.

— Même cette forban d'Bellemere surpasse largement c'buveur de lait !

Et sur ces mots accompagnés d'un rire caverneux, mais joyeux, ce vieil homme s'évanouit dans la nuit.

Cette étrange rencontre te laisse désemparée, et c'est l'esprit ailleurs que tu récupères ton panier d'osier, contenant toutes tes précieuses mandarines.

Mais tu ne bouges pas pour autant. Tu imites Beck, tu observes le ciel. Au loin, le soleil n'est plus qu'une fine ligne sur l'horizon. La nuit s'installe, récupère ses droits.

Sans quitter les étoiles des yeux, tu reposes ton panier dans l'herbe, tu te déchausses. Puis tu plonges doucement tes pieds nus dans la boue du rivage.

Tu prends une mandarine, puis la lèves vers le ciel, vers Bellemere.

A la splendeur de la boue.

* * *

 _Ce prompt a été un peu plus compliqué à écrire que le précédent, parce que le thème ne m'a pas vraiment donné d'idée... Puis j'ai appelé Beck, et j'ai pu avancer tranquillement. Je crois que je vais finir par renommer ce recueil "Les Aventures de Beck". Beck est d'ailleurs un OC de ma création, il m'appartient donc._

 _Concernant les deux phrases étranges qui se baladent dans les paroles de Beck, il s'agit de proverbes réunionnais, et donc en créole réunionnais. Beck vient d'une île paumée qui a son propre patois local ! Pas étonnant que cette pauvre Nojiko ne comprenne pas grand chose._

 _Pensez à nourrir l'auteur en lui laissant une review !_

 _Et à bientôt pour les nouvelles aventures de Beck !_


	3. Beck et le déluge

_Re-bienvenue dans Beck et Les Trois Chambres Bordéliques !_

 _(Le nom du recueil a effectivement été changé parce que Beck, OC de ma composition)_

 _Aujourd'hui, nous vous accueillons une nouvelle fois dans la Chambre d'Émeraude._

 _(Nous informons nos aimables visiteurs que ce texte est issu du topic_ Le Bordel du Cœur de l'Aurore _du_ Forum de Tous les Périls. _)_

 _Le thème du jour était :_ Teach & Après moi, le déluge.

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !_

 _Et un grand merci à_ **Illheart** _,_ **Griseldis** _,_ **Neechu** _et_ **Miss Macaronii** _pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

 **#3 : Beck et le déluge**

* * *

— Crévindiou, d'où qu't'y sors, toi !

Tu ignores ce vieillard qui t'a interpellé. Tu ne fais pas attention à son regard perçant braqué droit sur toi. Trempé jusqu'aux os, tu te moques complètement de son petit confort. Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est de rester dans cet abri misérable jusqu'à ce que ce déluge cesse.

Ça pue. L'odeur de moisissure empeste l'air, accompagnée de cette humidité moite. Tu as l'impression de sentir de la charogne également. Un rat crevé est sans doute enfoui sous cette paille qui vous sert de siège de fortune.

Tu éternues. Manquerait plus que t'attrapes froid. Tomber malade maintenant, ce serait vraiment la cerise de tous les problèmes qui te tombent dessus.

Par Davy Jones, qu'as-tu fait au karma pour qu'il t'empoisonne autant la vie ?

— Hé gamin, tes oreilles sont trop crottées pour qu'tu m'entendes ou quoi ?

Tu renifles avec dédain, mais tu l'ignores encore. Tu ramènes tes jambes contre ta frêle poitrine, tu les enserres de tes bras, tu poses ta tête sur tes genoux. Et tu attends. Tu ne veux pas rentrer maintenant. Rester là, malgré cette odeur putride qui t'assaille les narines, te semble être la meilleure solution. Mieux vaut endurer la présence de ce vieillard plutôt que ce déluge et tout le reste qui guette ton retour.

— Hé gamin, décampe de là, j'fais pas garderie.

Cette fois-ci, tu tournes la tête vers lui, tu le fusilles du regard. Tes yeux noirs lui hurlent d'aller voir ailleurs si tu y es. Tu ne bougeras pas.

Ce vieillard ne t'effraie pas. Il te paraît petit, usé par l'âge avec sa peau halée et rabougrie. Ses cheveux grisonnants commencent légèrement à se clairsemer, mais un béret kaki tâche de dissimuler ce tout début de calvitie. Ses vêtements sont dans un état de décrépitude avancée, et il n'a même pas de chaussures. Finalement, tu trouves que ton vieux jean troué avec ta chemise rouge déchirée ne sont pas si mal que ça, et tu ne te plains plus de tes baskets trop petites.

— Ou kalkïl aou in moune gabié kossa, marmay ?

Tu clignes des yeux, surpris. Tu l'observes comme si tu le découvrais pour la première fois. Ces quelques mots étranges pour une oreille non habituée t'interpellent. Des idées naissent dans ton esprit, mais tu hésites à les concrétiser. Tu ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas de certitude. Tu n'es même pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Tu mets pourtant tes interrogations de côté, et tu te jettes à l'eau. Tu ne perds rien à tenter. Enfin… tu crois.

— Pëtët.

Vous vous regardez sans rien dire. Tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, sans que tu ne saches pourquoi. Puis soudainement, le vieillard éclate de rire. Ça résonne entre les plaques de tôles qui constituent votre abri de fortune.

— J't'avais mal jugé, gamin, fait-il de sa voix rocailleuse. T'as t'y pas l'air d'être l'un d'ces stupides buveurs de lait, malgré tes trois printemps.

Il continue de rire, amusé par sa blague. Tu ne t'offusques pas, pas cette fois. Généralement, tu as tendance à monter sur tes grands chevaux lorsqu'on te rappelle ton jeune âge. Tes onze ans te portent très souvent préjudice, ou t'attirent de nouveaux ennuis sans que tu ne fasses rien. Ici, dans cette ville malfamée où tu vis, les plus jeunes ont intérêt à raser les murs pour être tranquilles, ou à ne pas sortir de chez eux. Cependant, rester chez toi est loin d'être la solution idéale pour toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est le pire à endurer. La rue, ou ta maison ?

— Pouquoué t'y es dehors daior, gamin ? C'pas l'temps à traîner.

— Zafer kabri i ogard pa mouton, rétorques-tu immédiatement, un brin fermement.

Tu sens la surprise dans ses yeux gris. Il ne s'est pas attendu à une telle réponse de ta part, et encore moins en ce patois. Tu ne le parles certes pas couramment, mais tu le comprends assez bien et tu connais quelques expressions, dont celle-là.

— C'est t'y ton droit.

Tu es soulagé qu'il n'insiste pas, et tu te laisses aller à un très léger sourire. Cela te semble faire une éternité que tu n'as pas fait ce simple geste. Sourire. À dire vrai, les occasions de sourire ne se présentent que rarement à toi. La plupart du temps, tu te contentes de subir le quotidien morne et parfois violent de tes journées.

À nouveau, tu observes sans but la pluie qui tombe drue. L'eau s'infiltre dans votre abri misérable, des gouttes trempent la paille. Le vent s'engouffre entre les plaques de tôles, vous gèle sur place en hurlant. Tu grelottes. Tu éternues encore.

Une veste sèche trouve alors une place sur tes épaules pour te réchauffer, et une main rêche ébouriffe la touffe hirsute de mèches noires et frisées que tu as sur le crâne. Tu relèves la tête pour apercevoir le vieillard qui te sourit de… d'une manière indéfinie. Tu ne parviens pas à déterminer ce sentiment.

… De la tendresse ?

Tu fixes un peu perdu cet homme. Tu ignores quoi dire ou quoi faire. Dois-tu seulement agir d'une quelconque manière ?

Seul le vent répond à cette question silencieuse. Doucement, tu attrapes le bord de la veste pour la fermer un peu plus encore et ainsi te protéger davantage.

— … Merci…

Tu fuis soudainement son regard. Ce mot sonne comme étranger dans ta bouche. Tu ne le dis jamais, parce que ta vie ne t'a jamais conduit à être reconnaissant envers quelqu'un. À moins que tu ne doives remercier ces malfrats de te laisser à moitié mort, au lieu de te tuer directement ? À moins que tu ne doives remercier tes parents de daigner t'offrir un toit alors qu'ils ne rêvent que de te jeter à la porte ?

Ta mère est une ivrogne sans nom qui ne vit que pour descendre de nouvelles bouteilles, encore et toujours plus. Chaque jour, elle ramène des litres supplémentaires d'alcool qu'elle torche dans la soirée à elle seule. Elle ressemble à une baleine échouée sur la plage dans ce canapé défoncé, récupéré dans la décharge voisine. Lorsqu'elle en sort, ce n'est que parce qu'elle est à court de provisions, et surtout d'alcool.

Ton père est un truand de bas étage qui écume les salles de jeu. Complètement accroc, il continue d'accumuler les dettes et de mettre en péril l'équilibre précaire de votre semblant de famille. Peu importe les conséquences, il ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne. Ses créanciers lui réclament pourtant souvent l'argent qu'il doit, mais cela ne l'effraie pas. Il poursuit sa folie.

Tu n'existes pas aux yeux de tes « parents ». Tu n'es qu'une ombre qui rase les murs dans cette bicoque qui vous sert de maison. Tu t'éclipses la plupart du temps par la fenêtre pour éviter de les croiser. Tu ne tiens pas à leur rappeler ta présence.

Parfois ils se souviennent avoir un fils, mais ce n'est que pour t'envoyer gagner de l'argent par le vol, ou pour ramener de l'alcool.

Ou dans les pires des cas, et qui arrivent bien plus souvent que tu ne veux bien l'admettre, s'ils se souviennent de toi, ce n'est que pour défouler leurs nerfs sur toi. Ton dos si souvent ensanglanté en portera à jamais les marques.

Tu serres un peu plus ta prise sur la veste qui repose sur tes épaules, comme si cela peut suffire à te protéger contre ce qui te menace.

Une main rêche se pose doucement sur ta tête, entre tes cheveux corbeau. Tu sursautes avant de voir ce vieillard qui te sourit encore tendrement. Ça te déstabilise, tu ne sais pas comment réagir. Tu te perds dans ses yeux gris, en quête d'une réponse qui ne vient pas.

Il caresse tes mèches entremêlées d'une façon rassurante, comme si… tu ne sais pas. C'est étrange. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ressens seulement une sorte de chaleur… Un réconfort.

— Na in zhour i apel dëmin, te dit-il calmement.

Tu l'observes sans rien répondre, encore une fois. Le silence parle pour toi. Peut-être bien, qu'un jour, tu finiras par connaître à ton tour le bonheur. Mais pour cela, il faudrait encore que tu parviennes à quitter cette île de malheur.

Tu baisses la tête. Tu n'as aucune certitude quant à ton avenir. Tu redoutes le jour où la mort viendra te chercher, car cela peut être n'importe quand. Une fois où tes parents t'assèneront un coup mal placé, une fois où les malfrats s'amuseront de te tuer au lieu de te laisser à moitié en vie.

Tu ne sais pas. Cela t'effraie, car malgré ta vie minable, tu n'as aucune envie de mourir. Tu espères voir un jour les rayons du soleil percer les nuages qui obscurcissent ton existence.

Secrètement, tu espères pouvoir un jour prendre la mer, goûter à la liberté, t'affranchir des règles. Mener une vie où plus personne ne pourra lever la main sur toi sans en payer les conséquences. Prendre ta revanche sur le karma qui t'enterre toujours un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais encore faut-il que tu partes. Et ça… tu ne penses pas que cela arrivera un jour.

— Dann wi na poin batay… murmures-tu faiblement.

Alors tu restes. Tu te contentes de subir sans rien. Tu ne t'opposes pas. Tu n'oses imaginer les conséquences si tu essaies de partir et que ceux qui te font office de parents le découvrent avant que tu ne réussisses. Et même après, que deviendrais-tu ? Tu ne penses pas que ton corps frêle et mal nourri puisse survivre bien longtemps aux dangers de l'océan. Tu n'as pas d'espoir.

— Poussa ou di non.

Tu relèves la tête vers le vieil homme. Il ne te regarde pas, contemple la pluie qui continue de tomber sans faiblir.

— T'y crois quoi ? Que c'buveur de lait d'Roger a acquis sa renommée en serinant des oui à tout va ? Que les vrais forbans restent là à s'morfondre d'leur sort, au lieu d'dire non et d'avancer ?

Tu le dévisages, étonné qu'il cherche à t'aider. Jusqu'à présent, jamais personne ne t'a tendu la main, proposé un coup de main, donné des conseils. Tu as toujours été seul. Tu peines à croire que c'est un vieillard dont tu ignores quasiment tout qui change la donne pour toi.

— Écoute m'y bien, gamin… T'y chang'ras pas ta vie si t'y restes comm' ça. Si t'veux avancer, sors t'y les doigts d'ton troufion.

— Mais…

— Crévindiou ! te coupe-t-il brusquement. C'est t'y pas possible d'avoir les oreilles crottées à c'point !

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis continue alors qu'il te scrute sans ciller.

— Kont pa sï bato mon frer pou sot la rivier !

Vous vous fixez sans rien dire. Petit à petit, ton sentiment de perdition s'évapore, absorbé par toute cette pluie, et la détermination le remplace. Ces mots en patois résonnent en toi, possèdent bien plus de sens que tout le reste sans que tu puisses l'expliquer. Peut-être parce que c'est quelque chose que tu ne partages qu'avec ce vieillard. C'est votre secret, que personne d'autre ne pourra comprendre. Et ce simple fait te donne du courage.

Alors tu hoches vivement la tête. Il te sourit en réponse.

Tu te lèves, lui rends sa veste avec un léger sourire. La détermination brille toujours dans tes yeux noirs. Tant pis s'il pleut, tu dois trouver le moyen de te sortir de là, élaborer un plan pour que tes rêves deviennent réalité. Tu n'espères plus prendre la mer un jour.

Tu prendras la mer et goûteras à cette liberté.

Et pour la première fois de ta vie, tu es reconnaissant envers quelqu'un.

— Merci beaucoup, euh…

— Beck.

Il te tend la main. Tu la serres en retour.

— Teach.

— J'me souviendrai d'ton nom, gamin, ricane-t-il. Et lorsqu'j'verrai ton nom sur les avis d'recherches, j'pourrai dire : « Ah, c'gars-là, c'pas l'un d'ces buveurs de lait minables ! Lui, il vient d'loin ! ».

Il t'adresse un large sourire, révèle ses dents manquantes. C'est sa manière à lui de te souhaiter bon vent. Entre connaisseurs du patois, vous vous soutenez. Vous vous entraidez.

— Ou va oir kel koté brinzhel i sharzh, fais-tu avec un sourire assuré.

Beck éclate de rire et tu quittes cet abri de misère après un dernier regard au vieil homme. Puis, la tête basse pour que personne ne se doute de tes intentions, tu t'éloignes.

Beck observe la rue noyée.

Le gamin a disparu.

Il n'y a plus que le déluge.

Il le pressent.

Le déluge sera ce gamin.

* * *

 _Aah... Étrangement, Teach fait partie de ces personnages que j'aime bien sans comprendre pourquoi. Alors forcément, j'ai eu envie d'aborder son passé inconnu, de lui imaginer une histoire qui a pu le conduire jusque là. Et puis aussi parce que ça change de la brute épaisse (mais intelligente) qu'on voit dans le manga._

 _Plusieurs phrases, et même parfois quelques mots, semblent n'avoir aucun sens : que nenni, il s'agit simplement de créole réunionnais, ce fameux patois dont il est question. Je ne mets pas la traduction pour garder ce côté mystère, ce secret qu'ils ne partagent qu'entre eux, mais pour les curieux, je peux tout à fait traduire._

 _Pensez à nourrir l'auteur en lui laissant une review !_

 _Et à bientôt pour les nouvelles aventures de Beck !_


End file.
